


Kissed

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Mild Language, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Short humorous fic of Saeyoung kissing Saeran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^

                It had been a year since the incident at Magenta and the ending of the turmoil with V, Rika, and Mint Eye. Saeran was doing well. The night terrors were growing further and further apart. Day by day he was emotionally healing. He spent most of his days either reading or fiddling with his brother’s computers. Today he was lounging on the couch reading a book.

                Saeran turned the page and rolled his eyes when Saeyoung, along with his girlfriend, walked into the room. They were all over each other like a lovey-dovey couple and Saeran sighed. He just wanted a quiet afternoon to himself. These two always ruined the sanctity of peace and _quiet_.

                “What are you reading Saeran?” Saeyoung asked leaning over the back of the couch.

                Saeran closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sighing. “A book.”

                “You know you should get a girlfriend.” Saeyoung said moving to peek at the words on the page.

                “Why would I want to be followed around by someone who acts like a little lost puppy.” Saeran looked at his brother’s girlfriend and shrugged. “No offense.”

                Saeyoung looked at his girlfriend and gave her a small I’m-sorry-for-my-brother’s-insensitivity smile and she smiled back before leaving the room. “Is that the _only_ reason you don’t want one?” Saeyoung said leaning in closer to Saeran. Saeran leaned back away from him, his lip lifting in disgust. “I bet it’s a different reason.”

                “And that reason, from your standpoint, would be?” Saeran said feigning curiosity at his brother’s statement.

                “I bet you don’t know how to kiss, huh?” Saeyoung said rested his chin in his palm as he smiled at Saeran.

                _That’s_ _his reasoning?_ Saeran thought as he looked at his brother’s cheeky smile. “I can kiss. I choose not to.” Saeran slapped the book closed and slammed it against Saeyoung’s face when he leaned in closer. “What the hell are you doing?!”

                “I was going to test your skills.” Saeyoung said grabbing the book and peeking over the binding.

                Saeran quickly got up off the couch and away from his brother. “That’s disgusting, dude! Get away from me!” Saeyoung jumped over the back of the couch and smiled at Saeran.

                “It’s just a kiss.” Saeyoung said as he looked at his brother. “Isn’t it human nature to want to be kissed? It’s a form of affection.”

                “Yeah, on the cheek or something. Stop trying to justify your disgusting idea!” Saeran said turning away from his brother and walking away from him. Saeran’s footing faltered as Saeyoung wrapped his arms around his waist and hung like dead weight. “Get the hell off me! I’m not kissing you and if you kiss me I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Saeran said trying to pry his brother’s arms from around his waist.

                Saeyoung wrapped his arms tighter around Saeran as he started to take some well fought steps. Saeyoung dragged his feet while Saeran continued to try walk. “It’s just one kiss Saeran!”

                “There isn’t enough alcohol in the world to even make me consider this idea.” Saeran said putting a hand on his brother’s face, trying to push him away. “Now get _off_ me!”

                “I have ice cream pops for you guys!” Saeyoung’s girlfriend said coming back into the room.

                Saeran froze. Saeyoung took the opportunity and took his brother’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against Saeran’s. Saeran’s eyes widened as Saeyoung’s girlfriend dropped the ice cream pops to the floor. After a few seconds Saeyoung pulled back and looked up towards the ceiling as if deducing the quality of the kiss.

                “Not bad. Soft but firm. Not too much saliva. You really do know how to kiss. A girl would be happy to receive that.” Saeyoung said slapping his hand on Saeran’s back. Saeran clenched his fists as he lowered his face and ground his teeth. Saeyoung’s smile faded as Saeran looked up at him, his eyes seemed to flash menacingly. “So, umm… All you can eat ice cream?” Saeyoung flinched as Saeran reached out and took his glasses. Holding them in his hands he bent them until they snapped in two. Putting the two pieces in one hand Saeran stretched his arm out and let go of the pieces, which clattered against the ground as they bounced. Saeyoung backed away from his brother not taking his eyes off him. “Babe…I seem to need new glasses. Let’s go get them now!”

                “It better take you a _long_ damn time, brother!” Saeran said, his muscles twitching in anger. Saeran stood still as he heard his brother scramble out of the room with his girlfriend. Saeran looked down at the broken glasses on the floor and stomped them with his boot. “Now there’s not enough alcohol to rid me off that memory.” He pulled up the tail of his shirt and rubbed it roughly against his tongue as he looked at the ice cream on the floor. “I also have to find a new favorite ice cream. But first….” Saeran walked up to the computers and typed vigorously at the keys. “Have fun getting back into your system.” Saeran said, smiling evilly as he began to think of different ways to settle the score.


End file.
